Naruto: Kunais and Computer Viruses
by twilight-yuna17
Summary: What happens when two cousins, and a best friends over the Internet,get an Email click it and some how end up in the world of naruto? Read and find out. Along the way old freinds are found, Can five Ocs become ninja? click and find out.
1. Chapter 1

" Naruto: Kunais and Computer Viruses" 

Summery: What happens when two cousins, and a best friends over the Internet find a website, click it and some how end up in the world of naruto?  
read and find out.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Thank you for reading Enjoy.

* * *

" Damn it! Thanks to you I have a virse. You owe me a new computer!" A teenage girl setting at the computer yelled at the boy next to her. " Calm down "kit". I said i'll buy you a new one soon." he said rather not meaningfully.

Ding

" Oh its Kanu." kit was typing " Hello. how are you to day?" she pressed enter. about four seconds later.

Ding

" I'm doing :3 how about u?"

" Were doing good...well mostly, Ray gave my poor computer a virse, and now there pop-ups every where, i have to click out of them ever five seconds!."

Ding

" Calm down kit i said--" a hand landed in his face.  
" you said that already, besides don't you have to be somewhere?" " shut-up." holding his bleeding nose.

Kit isn't really my name, its a screen name, but i like so i have people call me kit. its really Kitsunme, but kit for short. The one I punched was my Older cousin Ray. He's more like a older brother then a cousin.

Ding

" That sucks lol I hope you didn't kill him. lol"

Ding

" nope not yet."

The one am talking to over the Internet is Kanu553, he's full name is Kanunga, but we call him Kanu for short. We've known each other for over about, 2 or 3 months but it fells longer.

Ding

"NOT yet lol so whats going on anyway?"

"nothing much Ray has to go get something and me well ...talking to you, "

Just after she sent the message when a bunch of pop-ups came up, she hated them so much. when she heard the sound of plopping sound she knew there where pop-ups coming.

" HELL NO!!!!" she began to click, click, click away, she clicked on the red X button, on all of them, one was selling condoms, and other's to SPA's and some even selling Porn.

" GET THE HELL OFF MY COMPUTER!!!! NONONONONONONONO!! AND NO!" When she was done, kanu's message poped up.

Ding

"are you sure? its gotta be you since your a big fan and everything."

Ding

"huh? why are u sending me these messages about...well...stuff?"

Ding

" Huh? What stuff? i haven't send you anything? What is it?"

Ding

"What do u mean u haven't sent anything. its...perverted stuff..."

" !!! oh that... sighs thats from Ray, he sent that to my computer, the dumb-ass said yes to a Pop-up and now there sending it to and my friends, thusly the"Virse" am sorry Kanu. I'll make sure Ray doesn't't live to see his next birthday."

Ding

"oh OK. but now i know your sending me these messages saying Naruto over and over again."

Ding

" what?! ...I never sent that. I was till see how late it was. I was going to send you a link tomorrow, well i meant today. I didn't yet."

Ding

are you sure? its gotta be you since your a big fan and everything."

Ding

" Hay am not a big fan, theres a different, am not like those who scream when the show comes on. looks at a picture with Kit, Ray, and two others one being a tall girl, with a long brown hair, and the boy who was a lttile short, with shaggy brown hair. Emblem used to do that all the time. Sorry i don't am more lazier then that, haha"

The two in the picture was my other two best friends; Ashley or Emblem, she was the tall, with long brown hair, and she tended to be a little hyper depends on her moods. She was taller then me too, am about (5'9''). So she was around maybe (5'11'' ) Eric, or Todd, i wanted to call him that after his other favorite movie Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of FleetAvanue. One day they just disappeared, no one has seen them, for about Nine mouths. People say they had depression and just ran way, I don't think so, i think they were taken away for some reason, the police just say its a runaway case but they don't know anything.The last thing i heard from her was she was sending me a link. Something about Naruto. I wasn't much of a fan but then i watched a few episodes, and it wasn't bad. Am just not a Huge fan like everybody else. But still that was the last thing she sent before her screen-blacked out. I pray for there safety.

" Hay." Ray was behind her with something in his hand." Are you thinking about them again?" he asked with concern. " Yeah, i still worry about them. I hope there safe." she laid back in her chair. " Your going to get your hair caught in the wheels again, you want me to trim her hair?" he said as was pulling out a small box. " ...sure...just not too short this time." she got up and was looking at what he got.

" This is hair dye? Is this what you went to go get?" she was holding up the box, it was purple dye, and a red dye as well. " yeah, i thought you might want a change." he grined. "...who are you? And what have you done with Ray?" she backed up slowly. " Hahaha. I thought you might do that, i don't feel like it anymore, am hurt." Ray was wiping way a fake tear. " What ever, but i do need a trim." she looked at her hair. It was down to her waist, if not longer. It was a black, and wavy. Her eyes were a dark brown, and Tan skin. While Ray was was tall and his hair was rather long, he had it tied up most of the time, the pony tall was at least down to his middle back. it too was dark. but had a dark red tint to it.

Ding

"hey Kit i know i told u this alot of times but dont worry about your friends. they will come back im sure of it."

Ding

" Ahh thank you, Kanu-kun."

Ding

"No problem. and could u stop sending me messages repeating naruto"  
Ding

" Cha? (1) I haven't sent anything just " Thank you kanu-kun." I haven't sent anything like that. I'll ask Ray. "

Ding

" Hay Ray, have you been sending E-mails about Naruto?" she looks up at Ray who was behind her cutting her hair.  
" No i haven't, and stop moving your going to make me mess up. Maybe he has a Virse too." He was cutting her hair to her shoulder. " Oh thats nice i gave him a virse too. ...wait just a SEC." she was looking at her last E-mail from Ash, it had to do with Naruto. " You don't think this could have a virse do you?" she looked up agine. " Don't know, you could check it out." he stopped cutting and to check it.

When he did the sign of the Leaf Village appeared and then the computer screen started to glow green. It grew, brighter, and brighter, then they were pulled into the screen by a unknown force.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both were screaming. Falling in darkness.

The last thing that happened was the message was sent to Kanu.

Kanu's point of View

"huh?" Kanu looked at the screen and saw the words as if someone was screaming. "What is going on?" Just as he said that the sign of the Leaf Village suddenly appeared on screen. The screen started to glow green. All Kanu could do was stare. Then he was being pulled in by some unknown force. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as it pulled him in and now he was falling in total darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading I couldn't done this without the help of my best Kanu, Thank you so much for helpling and being part of this story. And am sorry if i got you into troble for it being up so late. The Next chapter will be a little more shorter then this one, i lookforwed to your reviews and thank you Agine for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

" Naruto: Kunais and Computer Viruses" 

Summery: What happens when two cousins, and a best friends over the Internet find a website, click it and some how end up in the world of naruto?  
read and find out.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Thank you for reading Enjoy.

I only own myself, and my cousein, adn Kanu owns himself. Thank you

* * *

This chapter will tell more about our selfs.

**Name:** Kitsunme Crescent

**Age:**17

**Personalty:** Caring for other, cleaning up after Ray. Has a Big sister personaty and motherly touch as well. when it comes to younger kids she takes on the big-sister role.

**Bio:** The youngest of three, at a young age her perents passed away and was under the care of her older sister, who she looks up to as a mother. Her older brother, was gone most of the time due to work. She now lives with her cousin, in a huge house he some how buildt, over night.  
She has many friends over and the internet, and some that live close to her. She doesn't talk very much about how her parents died, all she says most of the time is that it was simply their time and thats it. She can handle any kind of senario, weather it be good or bad. Kit also has a kind smile. When she smiles it brings happyness to people without knowing it. In tough cases she always has a smile like everything is going to be ok. which in the end it always is.

* * *

**Name**: Ray

**Age:** 19

**Personalty:** Dumbass. He always acts like a child but he does have his seruise momnets. Hes' a bear cuddle teddy bear. He always seems to get himself into troble all the time, but he means well. He may look mean but, he has a kind heart. People get alone geart with his kind personalty many youger men seem to look up to him as father and brother.

**Bio:** Although their cousin there more closer as brother and sister, He grew up with a big family, and was the oldest of six children. He wached two of his siblings die of a pnamonya, and the other three die in a car carsh, about three years later. He was left all alone in the world now, he had built a big house a truibit to his family, it was going to be there new home but seeing as they had died off he saw it as meanless, one day his youngest cousin asked if she couls live with him so he wouldn't be so loney, of coure this is where they would become very close. He would always protect her but at the same time annoy her at the same time too. Becouse of his personaly he will acceapt anyone as his family, well unless the had no heart. He tought kit how to fight she she can defend herself if he's not around, he tought her Tie-kwon dou ( i think thats how you spell it) , Karate (black belt) and of coures streetfighting.

* * *

**Name :** Kanunga Munesef

**Age:**18

**Personalty:** Quiet but a very caring person. At times can be very sorry even if it isnt a big deal. Once u get to know him he can be pretty funny

Bio: Not much is known about kanu. The way kit and kanu was tough the internet, simple just like that. and soon they became fast friends, when kanu talked to Ray, that was when they new this was going to be a long lasting friendship. They talk to each other every and sometimes everyday. He doesn't talk much about his homelife, but then agine they never ask. He'll listen to any proplems you have or if you just want some company his there for you.

* * *

Thank you for reading, We don't own Naruto. next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

" Naruto: Kunais and Computer Viruses" 

Summery: What happens when two cousins, and a best friends over the Internet find a website, click it and some how end up in the world of naruto?  
read and find out.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Thank you for reading Enjoy.

I only own myself, and my cousein, adn Kanu owns himself. Thank you

* * *

Kanu's point of view

As Kanu is falling hes thinking to himself am i gonna die?" he looks around and theres nothing but darkness surrounding him.he falls for what seemed like forever. all of a sudden he notices the sky above him. "huh?" then he felt a sharp pain hit his spine and the back of his head. he was unconscious

Kit's point of view

" owwwwy, Where am i? What happened?" she finally opened her eyes. ' The last thing I remember was the leaf...and...!' "RAY!" I noticed that was on top of something or rather someone. " !! OH AM SO SORRY-" she stopped when she saw who it was. " RAY?!" she got up brushed herself off when she noticed that she wasn't the same person when she woke up. "!!! what the--" she looked over herself. She still had the same colthes but she looked different. she calmly walked over to a pond and looked at her reflection. Her hair was now longer, down to her knees and it was stright, but she just had it cute not too long ago, it had her black hair but with purple and red highlights. Her eyes some how changed to Green and blue, that was not normal. ' Its ok, Its ok your just dreaming. You and Ray...RAY!' she snapped out of her thoughts and went back to the person she fell on.  
" !!!!" The man got up it had a black coat, with red clouds on it. ' Where have i seen that before...' He's back was turned to her and he had a long black poney tail. " Ray?" she backed away slowly.' Am getting a bad vibe from this guy.' " Am so sorry, I'll be going now, good bye." I slowly walked backwards then turning on a heel, slowly making a sure i wasn't panicking. ' Thats not Ray. ITS ITACHI!!!! Geat, great just great I landed on the sceoned most powerful man, I hope Ray is-' " You should wach were your going." The dark voice was behind me. O-o "!!" I turned but didn't look into his eyes, i knew better then that. " Yes. I will remember that thank. Goodbye." I turned agine and walked down the dirt road not knowing where I was going. ' Stay calm and now you have to go look for dumn-ass Ray.'

Ray's Point of view

" ow. mother-fucker that hurt." I got up and looked around and saw no one, just fields, and what had looked like a battlefiled. " !!! oh KIT! COMEON OUT KIT WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled out in the open. ' Damn that girl will be the death of me.' as i looked aound a to see where i was i saw a stream. " maybe if I follow this stream then maybe it will lead me to a town or something." As he got to the stream he looked in and saw his face. "!!!WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled so loud the nearby birds flew away.  
His had changed for some unknown reasons. He had now short hair which was rather messey, it was now red and had black highlights. He a long strip of hair cover half of his face, his eyes where now a gold color, which he thought was the awsome thing in the world. ' THIS IS SO COOL!!! WAIT TILL I TELL...oh ...thats right.. i got to go look her." just as he was about to be on his was he heard something behind him, he jumped aruond to see two men dressed you in a wired uniform with maskes covering their face. " Now, now lets talk this over now. Am just looking for my cousin she's out there somewhere if you don't mind all be on my-" a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head making him black out, but with the last word. " Damn you." he was OUT.

No one's point of view.

" Now then how in the world did i end up in the world of naruto? And why for the love of god would i land on ITACHI!!!!!!. oh well I better concentrate on finding ray. ...I wounder what Kanus doing? I hope he's not made at me." She walked for what she thought was miles, for about five hours she walked, and was not yet tired. It was the drive to find her cousin, and others.

It was just after midnight and hse had finally got tired, and was resting aginst a tree. She didn't bother to make a fire, cause of two reasons. 1) She was being followed.  
2) She didn't know how to.  
' Well, If the find me I am not going down without a fight, as ray would say. Just keep calm and everything will will be ok. Yeah right am in a world of ninjas, and i guess you caould say demons too.' She shrugged it off and pulled out her mp3 player which she carries with her all the time." am so glade i put a new battery in this morning." She put in one earphone in and pressed play, then got up and started to walk down the path agine.  
' Oh. I though Ray deleated this song." It was Whispers in the Dark by Skillet.

Whispers in the Dark by Skillet.

she walked alone the path, acting like she wasn't being followed. ' your not very good at hidding your self. what kinda ninja are you?' she started to humm to the tune.

**Despite the lies that you're making Your love is mine for the taking My love is just waiting To turn your tears to roses **

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you I will be the one that you run to My love is a burning, consuming fire **

What is she listing to?...kakashi-sensei, this is are misson?" a girl with pink hair whispered to the man named kakashi.  
Yes, sakura, the hokage asked us to wach this girl till she reaches kohona. he wispered back.

**No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark Whispers in the dark**

"teh she taking to long, lets just knock her out now and drag her back, to konoha!" a boy dark blackish-blue hair was getting empancit with how long she was taking. " Sasuke, shut up. she's going to hear you." now a blond boy was yelling at the one called sasuke. " Not over that music she's not!"

**You feel so lonely and ragged You lay there broken and naked My love is just waiting To clothe you in crimson roses **

**I will be the one that's gonna find you I will be the one that's gonna guide you My love is a burning, consuming fire**

Sasuke was now fed-up with her for no-reason and threw a kunai at her. " Sasuke!" naruto yelled at him. when the girl uncovred her eyes to see if he had hitting her. To her surprise she was fine. She had jumped out of the way. When looking at her closley, she had her eyes closed and swaing to the song, bobbing her head to the song. " Teh, you got lucky. lets see you dogge this." He held up three more kunais and threw them at her. All most as if one cue she had jumped to and fro then to the side, on one foot she tworld around then went back to walking still bobbing her head with the music.

**No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark **

" GRRR she did that on propuse!! she's a ninja!  
she has to be!" sasuke was really upset now. " I think that was cool!" Naruto just stared at her in aw. " ..." both kakashi and sakura where just waching both of them and sweat-droped.

**No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark No, you'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark Whispers in the dark Whispers in the dark Whispers in the dark **

As the music stopped she had finally reached Konohagakure. " It's about damn time. I hope Ray made it here ok." As she made her way to the gate, she stopped by two gardes.

" Hay you stop." one of the gardes said. He had very unruley hair with a white stipe across he nose.  
" What is your propse here? Where are your paper?" The other said. He had part of his hair covering his left side of his face. ' That must be Izumo and Kotetsu. I seen them before there not seen much in the anime.' " My name is kitsunme,am here to talk to the current Hokage." She smiled. " Fine but you must remove all weopons." " oh ok then." she smiled agine. She steps back a few and puls out a swich-knife, from her belt, and in her she pulls out another smaller knife, she kneels down and she and untucks her pants-leg from her boot and pulls out a a fearly large knife, about a foot long. ( your propley wounder why i have a foot long knife in my boot. well...just before we got sucked into this world...in the back of my head said take your knifes with you. so i did.. ) " Ok thats it." half of the table was coverd in samll knifes. Both gardes sweat-dropped. " ..."

About ten mints later they made it to the Hokage tower, and they were at the main door to the hokages office about to knock when they heard..." WHERE ARE THEY!!! THEY WERE SUPOSE TO REPORT BACK ABOUT THREE HOURS AGO!!!" The sound of things being thrown acrocss the room, one sounded heavy. Just before Izumo tried to knocked on the door agine, another big thing crashed in to the door leaving a big imprint on the door. All sweat-droped. "...and you want me to go in there..." she backed up a little. " Don't worry, she not that bad ...most of the time..." Izumo said almost like was tring to reasure her. " ehehehehe." She droped her head. " Izumo that you? WHAT DO YOU WANT? ITS LATE!!" ' I know that voice...i think it was Tsunade...man she is screary.' " YES MA"AM Its the girl you had team 7 track, she found her way here." he yelled at the door. " Bring her in." Tsunades said in a more calmer voice...I hoped.

" So your the one. Why are you here?" Stunada asked with her hands folded. " Well thats why came to ask you. We were brought here. " " We? who is we?" " Oh, my cousin named---" Just before she could finsh a couple of ANBU came in...well puffed up out of no where, with a rather up-set man, yelling.  
" WHERE THE HELL AM I? HAY WHERES MY COUSIN!!! WHERE IS SHE!! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I'LL--" He fell down with a large footprint on his head. " owww who the--!!" he gets up and see a girl with long black hair with purple and red highlights, and green and blue eyes. " ...kit?...is that you?" " NO am kanu yes its me!!! your still a dumn-ass. and you changed." " Hay thats the thanks i get trying to find you! AND WHY IS YOUR HAIR LONG I JUST CUT IT LIKE THIS MORNING! " " SHUT-UP I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE RED HAIR AND----" befor anyone could say anything another ANBU came in with another strange person having the same strange colthes.  
"i found this person lying on the ground in the forest. The person he was carrying had white hair running down to his waist. Kit got closer. "is that Kanu?" she looked even closer. "it is Kanu!" The ANBU lay Kanu down on the floor. Ray walked up to him. "well what do u know hes still alive." Kanu finally opened his eyes. They were a dark green. "huh? where am i?"

Both Kit and Ray looked at each other. " KANU-KUN!!!" She gave kanu a big hug practly sqeezing him to death. Kanu tried really hard not to scream in pain since the fall hurt his back. "nice to see you too kit." " !! oh am sorry. I was just happy to see you!." she let go and looked at Ray. " Yo man am i glad to see you. I thought I had to spend the rest of our time here with her." He ponited to kit, who now had flames in her eye. " Your such a dumb-ass, acting tough now that you got kanu-kun here." She was ready to kill.

Kanu laughed a little. "calm down guys.so can someone tell me where am i?" Kanu got up carefully. "huh?" he noticed the hair at his waist. "what the?" he looked in a mirror in the room. "holy crap!"

" well.' begane kit but soon looked at kanu. " Oh! hay do you want Ray to cut it for you? He may not look it but he's really good at cutting hair." " shut- up and tell kanu where we are." ray was red. " aww nothen to be emberessed about ray, theres lots of guys who cut hair. " she smiled at him with out her murders-intent " oh yeah, well were in the world of naruto. The last thing we say was the wired E-mail that Ash had sent me." she stoped. " Yeah we opened it and then the computer began to glow green with the leaf symbole on it. Then it sucked us in." Ray stoped and thought about something. " When i woke up I thought I was with ray, but i was on top of Itachi." "WHAT?!!! HE COULD OF HURTEN YOU!!!??? " Ray flew off the handle.

"ITACHI?! are you serious?! and your still alive?!" Kanu was scared and surprised at the same time. "Ray just calm down now." Kanu went and settled Ray down.

" Ehehe am sorry if I worried everybody, its not like i wanted to lan on him. yeah all he said was wach were you going. and then i left." She was trying to calm him down, then he noicted Tsunade. Tsunade was just shocked to see her alive after encountering am Akistuki member. " ! wait if you encountered him this close to the village then they must be near. Which way did he go? " she was worried now. " He went away from the village. going tworde the mountains i think." I answered as best i could. " Oh ...um...where do stay the night? were kinda tired...:"

"yeah i need to rest my back." Kanu was trying to stand as best as he could. "yeah im beat. ive been walking for hours trying to find my dumb sister." A anger sign poped up " Kanu...want me to heal your back?" she smiled. "i would apreciate it." he smiles back. " ok" she threw Kanu and the ground and started tom stomp on his back. " Who Where You Calling Stupid ????" she would let-up. Th whole room sweat-dropped. " Hay, hay kit. calm down leave the poor boy alone." she just about to help Kanu before he was thrown to the other side. " eheheheh feeling better Kanu-kun? " Kanu could not stand up. "i dont...feel...any...better..."

" cough um if you three are done." Tsunade was rather enjoying this. " I'll have you three stay with me till I find a sutable livings for you." She walked up to kanu and placed her hand on his back then a green glow. " you should feel better now." Kanu stood up. "thank you lady Tsunade." then he looked at Kit "sorry Kit." he sweat dropped." ehehe sorry kanu i had a surger rush. oh where Ray?" He was cowering behind Tsunade " Keep her away from me when she gets like that." Kit laughed " Am done Ray come on lets go to bed am tired." She looked back to Tsunade " um were my room? " " Oh its down the hall to the left. I'll come get you tomarow." she said as hse was reading her stuff "ok goodnight." she walked out the door.

* * *

Thats it!! Thank you for reading and no we don't own Naruto. or Skillet. next chapter up soon!


End file.
